Sueño pesado
by west.fall
Summary: Seto sabe que lo mejor que podría hacer es salir corriendo con tal de no cometer alguna estupidez pero no lo hace, sino que permanece allí, porque ese momento es único.– One-Shot (SetoKano)


**DICLAIMER: Kagerou Project no me pertenece, por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes. **

**Advertencia: Universo alterno, OoC, yaoi. **

**One-Shot 1/1 **

**_Sueño pesado.-_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seto Kousuke se había enamorado. No tenía idea de cómo, ni cuándo pero así era y él ya no podía ignorarlo. En cualquier caso, estar enamorado no era el problema ni tampoco lo era el estar enamorado de _esa_ persona, el problema era que _él_, aquel chico rubio de singulares ojos gatunos que le había robado el corazón –literalmente claro–, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, con la cabeza recargada en uno de sus hombros y sus cuerpos tan juntos que Seto podía sentir el calor que emanaba el pequeño cuerpo de Kano y, como si fuese poco, la mano de éste reposaba en su regazo.

¡Cuántas veces no había imaginado Seto estar con así con Kano!

Eran, sin duda, _muchísimas. _

El cómo había llegado a pasar era una coincidencia, una jugada del destino quizás, para resumir: Habían dejado un trabajo escolar para última hora, Kano había accedido a ir a su casa con tal de hacerlo, luego de haber terminado se acomodaron en el sofá de la sala y encendieron la televisión para ver una película: _"Thor" _

Al azabache la película lo mantuvo entretenido pero, al parecer, a su acompañante no ya que antes de ir siquiera por la mitad sintió un leve peso en su hombro derecho ¡sorpresa la suya que al girar la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba se encontró con el lindo rostro de Kano!

Seto contempla a Kano con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, enternecido por lo adorable y, por qué no, también hermoso que puede resultar ser su compañero. Siendo sinceros el azabache siempre ha pensado que Kano es un chico sumamente atractivo, aunque nunca se detuvo a pensar en el por qué. Sin embargo es ahora, con solo el ruido del televisor que cada vez se escucha más lejano y siendo iluminados solamente por la tenue luz de éste, en que parece indagar más en ello.

Kano tiene una respiración calmada y constante –que apropósito logra rozarle el cuello provocándole un cosquilleo–, sus mejillas poseen un leve rubor dándole un aspecto infantil, sus largas pestañas que logran rozar su piel y sus labios, tan apetecibles, curvados en una sonrisa imperceptible para quien no le observa con atención.

Seto contiene la respiración y muerde su labio inferior; pensando en lo frágil, delicado y tierno que se ve Kano al dormir.

Perdido en sus pensamientos el azabache cae en cuenta de que es la primera vez en que está tan cerca de Kano y se siente inmensamente feliz, sin embargo, luego siente un vacío.

Pareciera que el tiempo se ha detenido y no hay nada más que ellos dos, el televisor ya no existe y lo único que es posible escuchar es la respiración calmada de Kano y la nerviosa de Seto.

Kano Shuuya, completamente aislado a los sentimientos que provoca en Seto Kousuke, no despierta ni cuando el azabache desliza una de sus manos hasta dar con la suya, rozándola suavemente. Seto emite un sonido ahogado sin desviar su mirada del rostro de Kano, esperando a que despierte y acabe con el tan deseado momento.

_Nada._

Mira sus manos y, conteniendo –nuevamente– la respiración, da una suave caricia a la del otro.

Kano da un respingo.

Seto traga saliva.

"_No despiertes, no despiertes… ¡no despiertes!"_

Segundos, un par de minutos después y nada pasó, Kano aún duerme y Seto sabe que lo mejor que podría hacer es salir corriendo con tal de no cometer alguna estupidez pero no lo hace, sino que permanece allí, porque ese momento es único, esa _oportunidad_ es única.

"_Solo necesito un momento…" _

Seto traga saliva pesadamente y, armándose de valor, levantó su mano hasta la barbilla de Kano, obligándole a levantar el rostro en su dirección.

"_No despiertes, Kano. Será rápido"_

Con el corazón latiéndole como loco y un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda cierra los ojos, depositando un fugaz beso en los labios del rubio. Un simple roce de labios que apenas duró un segundo, quizás menos pero, para Seto, el tiempo se detuvo.

¡Como anhelaría congelar el momento y permanecer allí por siempre!

Tragó saliva nuevamente y permaneció inmóvil, esperando alguna reacción por parte del otro.

_Nuevamente nada. _

No ocurre nada y el miedo pasa; Seto ahora siente una enorme dicha por haber cumplido su _fantasía _más grande.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, temiendo ahora de que se tratara de un sueño. Kano tenía el ceño fruncido cuando Seto se separó un poco y dejó que el rostro del rubio volviera a caer en su hombro. Estaba claro que Kano tenía el sueño pesado y Seto estaba más que agradecido por eso.

Suspiró, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyar la nuca en el respaldo del sofá en que se encuentran, y volviendo a cerrar los ojos llevó la mano derecha a sus labios para con las yemas de sus dedos recorrer la comisura de éstos, deseando nunca olvidar el cómo se sentía besar a Kano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINAL FORZADO LO SÉ pero por ser así ustedes también pueden imaginarse un final como más les guste (?)**

**BYE **

**SETOKANO MUST BE CANON**


End file.
